What We All know
by Angel Eyes Kiyone
Summary: What's it like to not belong? What's it like to be...rejected? Told from the characters' view points.
1. Chapter 1

**Gravitation: What We All Know**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation. Maki Murakami does.

**Angel Eyes Kiyone:** And here is yet another fanfic. Seriously, I need to do a different anime before I go insane. Well, I hope you all like this one. This first chapter is wriiten in Tatsuha's POV.

Tatsuha's POV

**Rejection**

We all know that word well. It eats away at us.

We all know what it's like...to not belong.

**Envy**

Yes. That word eats away at me.

He had everything I wish I could have.

Fame. Fortune. Women. An Angel.

**Relief**

She tells me I got lucky.

I didn't have to suffer the way he did.

At sixteen, I look just like him.

Yet, no one seems to notice.

Even though we look the same, we are still very different.

I would sit and watch as people fussed over him. Admired him. Adored him.

I watched in disgust as _he_ manipulated him.

I was glad _he_ didn't notice me; ignored me.

**Holding On**

I watched him as he fell apart.

I watched as he became distant.

I watched him fall deep.

The drugs. The alcohol. The women.

Either way, I stayed close.

I know he didn't hate us.

He hated what he had become.

So now I wear his smile.

I show his happy personality.

I stay strong for the family.

I stay strong for him.

**Blame**

I hate _him_.

_He_ killed my big brother.

_He_ stole his happiness.

_He_ blamed an innocent soul for my brother's suffering.

The only one to blame...is _himself_.

My big brother.

My new big brother, suffers because of _him_.

_He_ made him a coward.

Cold. Bitter. Distant. Weak.

I'm glad that I am the youngest.

I'm glad that I went unnoticed.

For if I wasn't, I too would be _his_ puppet.

**Identity**

People mistake me for him.

His skin is slightly paler than mine.

How unlucky and lucky he is.

How lucky and unlucky am I.

For the incident took him from rags to riches.

His looks took him from nobody to somebody.

I smile when strangers say his name to me.

But I long for them to notice me for me.

I _am_ a nobody.

Always have been. Always will be.

**My Love**

I call him my God. But really, I know better.

They say Angels are close enough.

My brother has one. I know.

My sweet love. I will make him my Angel someday.

And when that day comes...I'll never let him go.

**He Knows**

That's why I like him too.

He doesn't have to say it.

I've seen him suffer.

But he has a friend to keep him steady.

I wish I had someone too.

Does my brother know he hurts inside?

So much pain. So much...rejection.

Yes. We all know that word well.

But he knows it better than all of us.

I hope my brother sees it soon.

Because his Angel goes through it everyday.

Angel Eyes Kiyone: So, what do you guys think? Next in line is Hiro. So review review review.


	2. Hiroshi's POV

**Gravitation**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation. Maki Murakami does.

**Angel Eyes Kiyone:** Alright. Here's chapter two of What We All Know. Enjoy!

_**Hiroshi's POV**_

**Rejection**

We all know that word well.

It eats away at us.

We all know what it's like...to not belong.

**Pressure**

They pushed me to be the best.

To be the perfect child.

They made me pick up where my brother left off.

But I also wanted to fit in.

I wanted to be one of them.

And so I was...I gave in.

I took my first drag.

I helped them solve equasions.

I went against my better judgement.

But he was something else.

That's why I fell for him.

He was the strong one.

The one that never gave in.

I watched as they teased him.

I watched as they...

No, I can't say it.

It's too strong of a word.

Hurtful. Painful. Sinful.

But he went through it.

He kept his head up though.

That smile that never faded, grazed his beautiful face.

He said no to what he thought was wrong.

As for me, I gave in.

I was weak, I know.

I wanted to belong.

I didn't want to be...

No. I won't say it.

It's too terrible of a word.

Why must he suffer for doing what's right?

**Best Friends**

I'd seen enough.

He was such a beautiful creature.

He doesn't deserve such fowl treatment.

I went to him.

And for the first time, I heard his beautiful voice.

The way he sang.

The way he smiled.

The spark in his eyes.

It was breath taking.

He loved music.

So did I.

That's how I got close to him.

That's how we became friends.

We became best friends.

**Protection**

I may be weak.

I may also be a coward.

But I'm no idiot.

I stuck by his side.

I gave him advice.

I provided shelter when he needed it.

And in return, he gave me strength.

As a result, I was able to make a decision for myself.

I refused my parents' request.

I followed my best friend.

He wasn't the brightest, but he was ambitious.

Music flowed through his veins.

It was his entire life.

**Demon**

I saw how much my friend struggled.

He struggled with life.

But most of all, he struggled with _him_.

I hate _him_.

I knew how much my friend loved _him._

But I simply couldn't stand the sight of _him_.

Their relationship was meaningless.

It was the same thing all over again.

Break up. Shelter. Make up. Break up.

My beloved friend.

He used to be so strong.

Now this beast; this demon, was bringing him down.

He had already gone through hell.

Why must he suffer more?

Why does _he_ put himself through such torture?

I wish he would open his eyes.

**His Family**

They were there for me and my brother.

They treated us as if we were their own.

I thank them from the bottom of my heart.

Not because they accepted me.

But because they gave birth to an Angel.

My beloved friend. My best friend.

I thank whatever god in Heaven for creating him.

But I dispise whatever demon in hell for cursing him.

Even after his family found out the truth, they still accepted him; loved him.

**My Beloved**

It's crazy, I know.

But I developed a secret crush on him.

My friend. My best friend.

He had the sweetest smile.

He had the brightest eyes.

But most of all, he had the biggest heart.

He wasn't afraid to let people in.

He was so quick to forgive his enemy.

I fell for him then.

And I would do it all over again.

But I have found another.

He can never love me the way he loves _him_.

That demon. That monster.

What's wrong with him?

What does my friend see in _him_?

He can do so much better than that.

**Tainted Angel**

That's what he was; an Angel.

So loving. So forgiving.

But now he has been violated.

That demon. Those monsters.

They stole his innocense.

They treated him like a piece of meat.

He would never be the same.

But he kept that smile.

He regained his energy.

He still kept his head up.

He was still strong; but weak at the same time.

**Broken**

The word doesn't suit him.

It never will.

So much suffering. So much anguish.

Why is he still smiling?

Why hasn't he crumbled?

I too haven't been very fair.

Yet, he still remains at my side.

My friend. My best friend.

His spirit remains high.

His soft, fluffy wings remain aflutter.

The spark in his eyes never faded.

He was indeed...unbreakable.

**He Knows**

That's one very important reason why I like him.

He doesn't have to say it.

I watch him suffer every day.

But he has me to keep him steady.

Doesn't that demon realize how much he hurts inside?

So much suffering. So much...rejection.

I didn't want to say it.

But it can't be ignored.

Yes. We all know that word well.

But he knows it better than all of us.

I can see it.

I hope that heartless animal sees it sooner or later.

Because my beloved Angel goes through it every day.

**Angel Eyes Kiyone: **Ok. Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think.


	3. Fujisaki's POV

**Gravitation**

**Fujisaki's POV**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation. Maki Murakami does**.**

**Rejection**

We all know that word well.

It eats away at us.

We all know what it's like...to not belong

Growing Up

I never had the chance to be a kid.

I was forced to grow up too soon.

The world's strictest parents; that's what I had.

They were perfectionists.

In all honesty, I never wanted to be like them.

I just wanted to be a normal kid.

But they would not allow it.

I was to learn what they wanted me to know right away.

**Perfect**

Stand Up Straight. Bow. Speak when spoken to. Look directly in eyes.

All of these orders were barked at me.

What was a child to do?

Follow them, I guess.

That's exactly what I did.

I followed orders.

I bacame their puppet.

I served the guests at dinner parties.

I behaved like a good little boy.

I played my instruments as best I could.

**Piano**

It was the only thing that soothed me.

It was my escape.

When I played, I could shut everything else out.

The harsh yelling, the beatings, the ridicule.

No, none of that mattered when my fingers ran over those keys.

I felt free.

Isolation

I didn't fit in with the other children.

Being a loner was tough.

But it kept me from getting distracted.

Play time was for babies.

It wasn't for mature, responsible adults.

I was just a little kid.

They could have cut me some slack.

But they didn't; they kept pushing.

Pressure was a bitch.

I could hear the other kids talking behind my back.

The loner. The mute. The teacher's pet.

**Taken In**

They had gone too far.

I hate when people ask too many questions.

The brueses. The cuts. The pain.

My teachers saw everything.

They took matters into their own hands.

I was taken away from that awful home.

Foster care was their only option.

But thank God _he_ stepped in.

My cousin. My beloved cousin.

Where would I be without him?

Alot of people hate him.

Master manipulater. Selfish. Evil.

That's what they see.

But no one sees what I see.

You saved my life.

You gave me shelter.

We share something in common.

We were pushed too far.

Our childhoods were taken away from us.

Yet, we still strive to be perfect; to be the ones on top.

**Meeting Him**

I didn't know who he was at first.

After taking a closer look, I finally realized who he was.

He was everything I couldn't be.

He was the childhood I was robbed of.

Damn him!

I hated him.

I couldn't stand to look at him.

But at the same time, I admired him.

So spirited. So free. So...happy.

He had everything that I didn't.

Was our meeting the work of fate?

Was he a demon from hell sent to torment me?

Or was he my guardian Angel sent to show me the real meaning of living?

I might never know.

**Cry Baby**

I wonder what makes him act the way he does?

Not enough disciplin from his father?

Spoiled rotten by his mother?

His cries give me a headache.

I should be the one crying.

I wish I could cry like that.

Damn him to hell!

Why wasn't I allowed to be happy?

Because I was already destroyed.

**He Knows**

I'll never tell him.

I'll never tell anyone that I...admire him.

He has a shoulder to cry on.

He's been put down and pushed around.

His best friend tells me he's been to hell and back.

Now that I actually believe.

But how has he been able to keep his head up all of this time?

I guess he's not as weak as everyone thinks he is.

I wonder if he's hurting inside.

So much pain. So much...rejection.

Yes. We all know that word well.

But he knows it better than all of us.

Because he goes through it everyday.

**Angel Eyes Kiyone:** Ok. I've decided that I'm not going to do Mr. Sakano or K. The manga and anime don't really say much about them. It's just pointless. And I would have a hard time coming up with an idea of how K. became a trigger happy psychopathic idiot with a wife and child. Plus, Mr. Sakano is just too much of a spas. See, I can't think of anything to say about him. *sigh* I almost feel sorry for those two. Anyways, I hope you liked this one. Oh, and the members of Ask won't be in it either.


	4. Ryuichi's POV

**Gravitation**

**What We All Know**

**Ryuichi's POV**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation. Maki Murakami does.

**Rejection**

We all know that word well.

It eats away at us.

We all know what it's like…to not belong.

**Love**

That's what I had.

It was all I had ever known.

My mother and father raised me with it.

Even when no one else liked me, I knew I would always have mom and dad's unconditional love.

**Why**

That's the question I asked my parents when the doctors said I was special.

I had a knack for reading peoples emotions.

I could feel it when they spoke, when they cried, and when they sang.

Everyone said that I was autistic.

That's what they meant when they said special.

Others said I was bipolar.

I jump from one emotion to another so quickly.

Yeah. I guess you can say that.

But my parents wouldn't hear of it.

They knew me better than anyone else.

They said there was nothing wrong with me.

I'm just like everyone else.

**Music**

I loved it more than life itself.

It kept me going.

It made my problems go away.

It was my friend when no one else was.

I thanked whatever god in Heaven for music.

I showed my appreciation for its existence.

**Glitter**

I remember the first time I saw it.

I was in kindergarten then.

Two kids were fighting over a container of gold sparkly stuff.

The container slipped from their hands and burst open on the table.

My clothes, my arms, my face, even my hair was covered with it.

But it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

It made me laugh.

It made me smile.

It made me want to be sparkly.

Soon after, I was putting it on everything except my food.

**Making It Through**

I put up with the ridicule, the torment, and the name calling.

They told me I wouldn't make it.

They said I was useless; good for nothing.

And after all these years, look at me now.

I don't hate them at all.

In fact, I thank them from the bottom of my heart.

They tried with all their might to bring me down.

But in fact, they were building me up.

Because of them, I managed to climb my way out of the dark.

**Funeral**

I hate going to one of those.

But I had no choice.

They were taken from me too soon.

Mom. Dad.

It was one shot to the head.

And another shot to the heart.

I asked myself that question again.

Why? Why me? Why my family?

There were no traces; no leads.

There was nothing.

My life was now a living hell.

The woman that gave birth to me was gone.

The man that helped her create and raise me was no more.

Was it someone they know?

Is it someone that I know?

No one said that life was going to be fair.

No one said my mother and father were going to be taken from me either.

I loved them.

I needed them.

I was still too young.

I was old enough to be on my own.

But I was still too young to understand how the world operates.

**The Band**

I met them both in college.

Yes, college. I'm not that stupid.

Her long purple hair

Her bright brown eyes

And her smile

It reminded me of my mother.

There were times I wanted to cry in her arms.

But she barely knew me then.

I couldn't do that.

And then there was _him_.

There was something dark about him.

Something evil was hiding deep in his soul.

We all shared a common interest.

I loved to sing.

They loved to play keyboard.

They had the same dream as I did.

Start a band. Create powerful music.

Let the world feel out passion; our pain; our joy.

Let's release our anger, frustration, happiness, and sorrow into our music.

**Personality**

They both asked me about the way I act.

I couldn't help it.

In a way, it helped me keep my mind off of _that_ tragic event.

I kept that mask on most of the time.

I only took it off when things got serious.

Interview, performances, meetings, and fights;

Those were the only times the mask came off.

**My New Friend**

He was given to me by the man that watched over me.

Small, pink, and cuddly;

That's what I loved about him.

But most of all, he was a good listener.

No one else understood my pain.

But he did.

No one knows the real me.

But he does.

I never went anywhere without him after that.

He was always in my arms, my back pocket, or my dressing room.

**Innocence **

That word doesn't really suit me.

I may act like a child.

But I've had my share of fun.

I lost count of how many women have been in my bed.

I got tire of counting all the phone numbers I've received.

I knew what they all wanted.

I could tell from their emotions.

They were all fakers.

Fifteen minutes of fame was all they wanted.

They feed on good looks and money.

They don't go searching for a heart to call their own.

**Reincarnation**

Sometimes I wonder if he is another form of me.

We are so much alike in both looks and personality.

I felt comfortable around him.

Was it fate that we meet at the same place I started at?

Was he my guardian Angel?

Am I _his_ guardian Angel?

I might never know.

**He knows**

I really admire him.

He helped me find the spark I thought that I lost.

It may seem selfish to some people.

We became musical rivals.

But we still managed to keep the peace.

I often see pain in his eyes.

It is the same pain I felt so many years ago.

And yet, it is slightly different.

Different because I know that the pain he feels now is because of the man he loves.

He's strange.

He seems lost; confused; angry.

But why must he take his anger out on an Angel?

That sweet Angel

I don't know what he went through back then.

But I can hear it in his voice when he is sad.

I can feel it in his emotions when he sings.

There was a time when I didn't say anything to him.

Because even though he is hurt, there is a lesson to be learned.

I learned these lessons on my own.

Tragedy, suffering, pain, and heartache;

He may not have gone through what I went through.

But I know he'll understand the reason for life's cruelties.

Rejection is a real bitch.

I know; I went through it.

But he probably knows it just as much as I do.

From what I know, he goes through it everyday.

**Angel Eyes Kiyone**: Sorry you guys for not updating for a while. There's just too much drama going on right now. Plus I just started my first year of college. Yay! I so happy! Well I hope you all enjoyed this one. Don't worry. I haven't forgotten about my other stories either. I'll update them when I get the chance.


	5. Mika's POV

**Gravitation**

**What We All Know**

**Mika's POV**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gravitation. Maki Murakami does.

**Angel Eyes Kiyone: **Ok. So I decided to update this chapter for a certain someone. But I hope the rest of you guys enjoy it too. Thank you to all of my readers.

**Rejection**

We all know that word well.

It eats away at us.

We all know what it's like…to not belong.

**Left Out**

That's how I felt when I found out.

I was no longer an only child.

The yelling; the accusations; the fighting

That's what happened the night he was born.

Our poor mother

Seeing his pale skin, golden hair, and golden eyes for the first time drove that man over the edge.

The man I called my father, called his wife a whore.

The child that she bare, looked nothing like him.

He looked nothing like her either.

And he certainly looked nothing like me.

**Ridicule**

Word got out rather quickly.

They teased me for it.

They pointed fingers at me.

He wasn't my child.

I didn't give birth to him.

I didn't deserve any of the blame.

There were times I couldn't stand to look at him.

I wouldn't even hold him.

**Why**

That is a question I regret asking.

I remember the hurt; the pain.

I remember the dark rouge placed on my cheek by her hand.

It was because of the question I asked her.

"He looks different from us."

"He's not really my brother, is he mommy?"

The look she gave me went beyond scolding.

**Different**

She told me he wasn't the only one.

Many people are born different.

He's not an outcast.

"He is my child and your brother."

"Treat him no differently."

**Surprise**

She was right

My father forgave her.

But she still despised him.

For many years later, she gave birth to her last.

He looked the same as the one before him.

But his hair and eyes were different.

He still didn't look like our father.

He resembled nothing of our mother.

He had it lucky though.

With her last breath, she cursed her husband.

"I told you so, didn't I?"

"May you suffer the way I have suffered?"

Eyes closed; body relaxed; final breath drawn

She was no more.

**Motherly**

My childhood days were done.

The woman I called my mother had passed on.

My brothers cried.

Golden eyes shed tears of sadness and grief.

Blue eyes shed tears for attention.

I was to be their mother now.

Mother and big sister

My father hid his glistening eyes and saddened soul behind a mask.

I could tell he loved her.

But he never told her.

**Help**

I fell for him the minute I laid eyes on him.

So sweet; so gentle; so strange

There was something sad about him.

He was respectful towards my father.

He was caring and kind towards my brothers.

But he distanced himself from the youngest.

The little one didn't care.

He told me he didn't like him.

It saddened me to hear such words come from such a small child.

So I brushed him aside.

"Don't speak such nonsense."

"You are just a little boy."

I could tell he pitied me.

But I said nothing.

He helped me raise them.

He tended to their every need.

But he became closer with the middle child.

Such pain; such grief

Anger took over.

He distanced himself from us.

He cared for us, but he shut us out at the same time.

The betrayal will always play in his mind.

**Clone**

I didn't know what to think when I first met him.

He looked lost and confused.

In the arms of the boy I called my brother; the troubled soul.

So happy; so carefree; so gentle

What did he want with my brother?

Was it sex, money, or love?

I didn't know.

But I figured maybe he could heal his scars.

Is he capable of doing such a thing?

Maybe I'm just fooling myself.

He was so sensitive; the way my brother used to be.

But no matter how many times he was put down, he just bounced right back.

No matter how many times he was…rejected, he never gave up.

Damn. I hate that word.

I've been through it, so I know.

I want to trust that kid.

But my mind is going in all different directions.

Looks can be deceiving.

But so can emotions.

**Leading**

I mostly stood back and let _him_ take care of everything.

I ignored the voice screaming in the back of my mind.

"He's your brother. You should know what's best for him. The man you love is not his father. He will only manipulate him. You shouldn't trust _him_ with your brother."

As much as I wanted to believe it, I didn't.

I listened to _him_ make accusations.

I did too.

But what's worse was listening to _him_ make threats.

Threats to kill

Was this the man I married?

Was I too blind and in love to notice?

Perhaps, but it's already too late.

I had already made too many mistakes.

My brother was now scarred for life.

Not because of _him_…but because of me.

I allowed him to leave.

I allowed him to be a coward.

Those beautiful golden hazel eyes that were so once full of life were now empty.

They held anger, resentment, and fear.

I should have said no.

It wasn't my lover's fault.

It was mine.

I was the one…that destroyed my brother's happiness.

**Never Again**

I lost one happy go lucky brother.

I refuse to lose the other one.

No matter what hardship he faced, I refused to let him leave my side.

A shy little boy was better than a shattered one.

The times they spent together as brothers dimmed, but never died.

I knew he still cared for the little one.

He refused to show it though.

There were other ways.

He gave him shelter when he needed it.

Maybe even a ride here or there.

They still remained close.

But not as close as they once were before the tragedy

**Ice**

It was the barrier surrounding his heart.

Betrayal and lies

That's what created that wall.

I couldn't break it.

The one I love helped that monster build it.

And that sweet boy struggles to destroy it.

But because of him, that ice is slowly starting to melt.

He isn't one to give up so easily.

He's strong, yet weak.

He took the spark from my brother's eyes and carried his energy and sweetness.

With a tool box full of love, he began smashing away at that ice.

**Going Forward **

Time passed on.

The youngest was lucky.

He did not share his brother's burden.

But he still carries that hatred for the one I love.

He's obsessive yes, but careful.

Kind, yet aware

Loving yet perverted.

The second distanced himself even more.

The past remained in the back of his mind, but it was still there.

He had my lover's attention.

It's odd, but I never complained.

I worried about him the most.

I know I shouldn't pry, but I can't help but to worry about him.

Something lurks deep in his heart.

But I don't have the courage to ask him what.

**He Knows**

That sweet boy

My brother told him everything about the past.

He accepted it.

He kept thawing away at his heart of ice.

I sometimes see pain in his eyes.

I wonder if he feels any emotional pain.

I wonder what hardships he struggles with.

Somewhere in my mind, I keep hoping he doesn't give up on my brother.

No matter how much…rejection he has to go through

I hope he remains by his side.

**Angel Eyes Kiyone**: Well there you go. I still have two characters left to go. So keep those reviews coming.


End file.
